logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TPercival
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT 1998 LOGO VERSION 1.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Snelfu (talk) 10:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Something like this? SouthernDesign (talk) 13:24, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Another design Yes that. I like it. You are a good designer. Incredible! Can you create the 1990s present print logo something like this but replace "TELEVISION" with "VIDEO" in a same font. If I were you I would copy the exact Thames Video on screen logo whilst designing. You're amazing at designing print logos. I appreciate at that. --TPercival (talk) 14:39, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Here is a recreation of the version used on home video releases. If it helps, the font used is modified Quadrat Serial. SouthernDesign (talk) 16:09, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I will upload your design on that page because I love it. But I created the standard print logo. And can you recreate that Palace logo that one please: Good Luck! SouthernDesign. --TPercival (talk) 18:08, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Thames Video Thanks for the help! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 18:08, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Deal! It's a deal. -- Angiods(Talk) 14:08, October 12, 2014 : Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 22:39, October 16, 2014 (UTC) YOU WHAT??!!! Mcfaddenskyler, I wanted the keep this MPAA Stuff on the wiki! If the deal is off. I'm going to see the founder and we'll protect it. For now on, any user will just upload only one MPAA Screenshot at a time on the article. --TPercival (talk) 05:53, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :You asked way to mush for the MPAA stuff onto this wiki. LOGOvis doesn't want Angiods to upload more of them. So, deal is closed and been reported on User Reports. Since Angiods never learns and the page is too big. It's permanent. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Tell you what, I shrink the images on the page so you won't have to stress abut that. I deal with Angiods. If I have become admin I would well you know, EXPLAINNNNNNNN!!! --TPercival (talk) 14:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I really really want to become an admin too. Explain that on Logopedia:Requests for adminship. And one of the images on the MPAA page needs to be deleted. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 20:49, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Message Hi, thanks for your message. I would try and help you but am slightly confused to what you are asking me to do. Feel free to message me back to clarify and please give a link to the page. Thank youMrLogos (talk) 16:39, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: MPAA end credits Hello TPercival, is the issue resolved? I believe it is fine to have that page on the wiki, however if the loading time or the size of the page becomes too large, then it may be a good idea to split that into separate pages. However, at its current size, it seems fine. It was also a good decision on your part to make the galleries smaller, now it looks a lot better and it is easier to scroll through the page. However, if you and Mcfaddenskyler can work out a better solution, than go right ahead. This isn't a big issue, no need for a debate or fighting or anything. Thanks for keeping me posted on the situation. Alxeedo TALK 04:45, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Reply to: "Vote for me?" I can help you. So I'll add some MPAA trailer and rating cards, and some other logo articles that are missing something. So can I be your friend? For your kind, 705324 (talk) 10:26, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Exactly yes --TPercival (talk) 19:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) IATSE Logo 1940's I have recreated the IATSE logo from the 1940s something like this: Since I have trouble figuring out the letters of the text, I just have to leave it as it is. And I recreated another one from the 1950s like this: